Love is insane
by lgandara93
Summary: One-shot. Odesta. ¿Por qué razón Finnick estaba enamorado de aquella chica loca? El amor es extraño, pero maravilloso.


- Oh, vaya, para ser la primera polla que metes en un culo no lo haces nada mal. Vigilante Jefe,

- Por favor, Finnick, llámame Ryan.

Finnick asintió mientras dejaba que el miembro de aquel desconocido entraba por el agujero del trasero del cobrizo. Le había costado unos cuantos encuentros casuales con las altas esferas del Capitolio, pero finalmente Finnick lo había conseguido, había llegado hasta el organizador de los tempranos Juegos del Hambre. No le había llevado mucho tiempo llegar hasta la ducha de Ryan y tener el pene de este en su poder. Finnick era experto en eso. El cobrizo se posó sobre los mármoles cálidos de la ducha, dejando que Ryan entrara y saliera de él, quién viese esa escena pensaría que Ryan era el dominante, pero no, estaba claro que no. Mientras Ryan continuaba a un ritmo lento pero profundo Finnick se mordió el interior de las mejillas y apretó los puños contra la superficie.

- ¿Y…? ¿Y tú? –comenzó a jadear Ryan, posando las manos en los hombros de Finnick-: ¿Es tú primera? Oh, dios…

- Tranquilo Ryan, no eres el primero.

Por supuesto que lo era, era el primero con el que Finnick tenía sexo de aquel tipo. Dolía, claro que dolía. Pero Finnick no podía dejar que se le notara. Tenía una imagen, obligada, pero una imagen, y no podía permitirse sentir ni siquiera un ápice de daño, él debía dar placer y se centraba totalmente en eso. Además, en aquella vez, Finnick tenía otro objetivo.

- ¿Sabe? He... Oh. He oído que esta Arena de los Juegos del Hambre está siendo muy… Puedes meterla más adentro, si te gusta.

- Gracias –correspondió el hombre, cabalgando el cuerpo de Finnick con más fuerza-. Y… bueno, no debería hablar de la Arena con uno de los mentores, ¿no crees?

- Pero yo no soy "uno de los mentores". ¿Me equivoco?

- Cierto. No lo…

Ryan se corrió más rápido y con menos fuerza de lo que Finnick se había imaginado. Se alegró, así no tendría que estar más tiempo soportando aquel dolor. Ryan salió con suavidad de entre las nalgas de Finnick mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y el ritmo cardiaco. Como si fuera su casa, Finnick se puso a lavarse el pelo, dejando que el agua cayera por su espalda, ignorando totalmente lo que había ocurrido hace escasos segundos. Se giró y esperó a que Ryan estuviera recuperando el lívido, por suerte Ryan era un hombre grande, demasiado grande, Finnick imaginó que no duraría muchos años debido a su corpulencia, y menos si eres Vigilante Jefe. Cuando hubieron intercambiado miradas, Finnick estiró las manos y comenzó a enjabonar el pelo de su compañero.

- Por tu cara veo que te ha gustado –combino el cobrizo.

- Siempre había oído hablar de ti, Finnick. Aunque tenía unas… Expectativas más altas.

Finnick tuvo que volver a morderse las mejillas para contener un comentario jocoso o crítico. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, Finnick Odair era más que conocido por todo el Capitolio, e incluso en algunas zonas de Panem, como el mejor amante de entre todos los conocidos. A parte, era un Vencedor, había ganado los Juegos del Hambre con tan sólo 14 años, el más joven. Aunque él no se consideraba Vencedor, más bien un Vencido, por culpa de aquellos Juegos Finnick se encontraba en aquella situación, teniendo que poner cachondo a un gordo asqueroso, el encargado de que en un par de días la última persona que quedaba e importaba en el mundo para Finnick estuviese a punto de morir.

- Prefiero los malos comentarios –bromeó Finnick-. Así me hacen ser más selectivo con mis clientes.

- ¿Selectivo? Creí que Snow era el que elegía.

- Digamos que es un "medio medio". Ni para él ni para mí.

Una vez más, Finnick mintió. El presidente Snow era el que decía cuando o con quién debía pasarlas horas el cobrizo, pero este había conseguido sacarle totalmente partido. Y, aquella vez, el objetivo era descubrir cómo sería la Arena, tenía que descubrirlo. Finnick creía ciegamente en que, si lo descubría y se lo contaba, ella podría perdonarle.

- Me han dicho que no te gusta que te paguen con joyas o dinero.

- Llevo años sin vivir de algo tan absurdo como el dinero –gruñó Finnick, bajando sus manos desde el escaso pelo de Ryan hasta su bajo vientre-. Además, ¿para qué iba a querer que me pagaras?

- Bueno, sí algo sé como organizador de los Juegos del Hambre es que NADA es gratis. ¿Con qué debo pagar, entonces, por el placer de tu compañía?

Finnick decidió tomar el control de la situación, Ryan se estaba poniendo demasiado prepotente y eso no podía ocurrir. Era ahora o nunca. Finnick pasó sus enjabonadas manos por la grasa acumulada a ambos lados de la cadera de Ryan, con un movimiento fuerte y rápido Finnick consiguió tener el miembro de Ryan entre sus manos. Ryan se enderezó al instante, acababa de venirse hace poco pero el contacto de las largas y ágiles manos de Finnick le retomó las ganas de más.

- Con secretos –susurró Finnick, aferrando con fuerza el aparato-. Y, por lo que sé, tú tienes muchos y muy interesantes.

Antes de que Ryan pudiera quejarse o decir algo, Finnick se arrodilló y se metió todo el pene de este en su boca, tocando su campanilla. Al poco de empezar a cubrirle con su lengua, el miembro de Ryan se puso duro y en alza de nuevo, dispuesto a un segundo asalto. Ryan no consiguió articular palabra, llevó una mano al rizado pelo de Finnick y jadeó con brutalidad.

- Bueno… Si que tengo secretos –rió Ryan, Finnick clavó los dientes con levedad-. Oh, dios mío…

Ryan se vino en cuanto Finnick empezó a mover sus manos por el miembro de este, como colofón Finnick se tragó el escaso semen que expulsó. No sólo le había dado por detrás, sino que ahora tenía que tragarse aquella asquerosa sustancia, ojalá soltara pronto prenda, pues le estaba costando bastante a Finnick sonsacárselo. Finnick se levantó una vez más y esta vez fue él el que se lavó, tenía que quitarse ese sabor de la boca.

- ¿Y bien? –ronroneó Finnick.

- ¿Qué quieres saber..?

- Como será la arena –contestó, saliendo de la enorme ducha-. Sé que soy mentor en estos Juegos, pero también estoy seguro de qué no querrás que el Presidente Snow sepa que has estado jugando con su juguete favorito.

- No eres el juguete favorito de Snow.

- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

Finnick se había cansado de juegos, sabía que si tenía que ir donde Snow y decirle lo ocurrido lo haría sin ninguna duda. Se estaba jugando demasiado a aquella carta, demasiado…

- Está bien Te diré lo que quieras.

- Dime como será la arena. Nada más.

Ryan salió también de la ducha con nerviosismo, si Snow se enteraba de aquel encuentro seguramente no lo contaría. Y, al menos por una vez, Ryan se sentía importante, importante por organizar los Juegos del Hambre.

- Sólo te diré que será una arena muy… movida.

Ya está, Finnick tenía lo que quería. Dedicó un guiño sonriente a Ryan, no se habían dicho totalmente las cosas así que ambos estarían a salvo. Finnick abandonó el apartamento del Vigilante Jefe con un poco de ego. Ni siquiera se paró a ponerse unos calzoncillos. Mientras alía por una de las calles del Capitolio un grupo de chicas de la edad de Finnick se quedaron heladas al ver a este pasar a su lado. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. No es que le gustara, pero dadas las circunstancias, él ya estaba curado de espanto, él solo seguía aquel estúpido juego del que llevaba casi diez años metido. Dedicó una sonrisa al grupo de chicas, que chillaron y se abrazaron entre ellas, emocionadas.

Finnick llegó al edificio de entrenamiento, donde se hospedaban todos los tributos elegidos en las respectivas cosechas cuando concurrían los Juegos, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Dio al ascensor y subió hasta el piso cuatro, el correspondiente a su Distrito. Cuando llegó, un avox de cabellos rubios le ofreció amablemente un pantalón de color gris.

- ¿Qué? –dio Finnick, se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que había estad yendo desnudo-. Oh, sí, claro. Gracias.

Cogió la prenda y se la puso sin protestas, después de fue directamente al salón con el televisor, no había estado informado del avance de los tributos en todo el día. Ni siquiera había asistido a una reunión que tenía con unos patrocinadores, tampoco le iba a hacer mucha falta asistir.

Maggs estaba ahí, construyendo una pequeña red con cuerdas mientras un anuncio sobre protector solar era transmitido en el televisor principal. Maggs había sido la mentora de Finnick en sus juegos, desde entonces era como la madre del cobrizo. Le aconsejaba y cuidaba, era su confidente. Su relación se hizo más fuerte cuando la familia de Finnick fue…

- ¿Cómo han ido las reuniones? –preguntó Finnick, intentando apartar los malos pensamientos.

La anciana se volvió de su asiento y dedicó una sonrisa fraternal a su pupilo, no solía hablar pero con sus miradas podía expresar cualquier cosa. Y, aquella vez, la cara de Maggs decía lo que Finnick ya temía que estuviera pasando.

- ¿No hemos conseguido nada? –ahogó un suspiro mientras se ataba más fuerte el cordón del pantalón-. Vaya ruina para el Distrito Cuatro. El tributo masculino es un chulo prepotente que rehúsa de ser ayudado. Y la tributo femenina…

Antes de que Finnick pudiera pronunciar algo, Maggs se levantó y lo abrazó, sonriendo al cobrizo. Finnick puso las manos sobre las de la anciana, suspiró y preguntó:

- ¿Está en su habitación? –Maggs se apartó y asintió con la cabeza-. Iré a verla.

Finnick no estaba seguro de que le abriese la puerta, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Dejó un beso en las manos de su casi madre y fue hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. Mich se había presentado voluntario para representar al Distrito cuatro. Era normal que se presentase, era un profesional. Los profesionales eran niños criados en escuelas, se les preparaba para los Juegos del Hambre desde nada más nacer, y luego sólo tenían que presentarse voluntarios. En el Distrito cuatro no eran tan mortales como en el Distrito uno o dos, donde eran bastante mortales, casi todos los años ganaban. Finnick suspiró contra la puerta de la habitación de Mich, nada más llegar al Capitolio Micho renegó la ayuda de Finnick, diciendo que su mentor no había sido un profesional. Que, aunque hubiera sido el más joven de todos los tributos conocidos al ganar los Juegos del Hambre con tan solo catorce años, no llegaba ni por asomo al nivel que Mich tenía. Finnick lo dejó estar cuando se lo dijo, si no quería ayuda él se lo perdía. Además, Finnick tampoco estaba interesado en ayudar al tributo masculino. No, por supuesto, que no lo estaba.

Llamó con el puño a la puerta de ella, del tributo femenino, rezando internamente porque esta quisiera que él entrara.

- ¡Adelante! –gritó una dulce voz al otro lado de la puerta.

El cobrizo tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, se arregló un poco el rizado pelo mientras entraba en la habitación. Allí no había nadie, la cama estaba deshecha y un plato con comida estaba estampado contra la ventana. En aquella ventana estaba proyectado un holograma de una playa. De su playa, la playa del Distrito cuatro. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose devolvió a Finnick a la realidad, que se había quedado embobado mirando la proyección, se giró sobre sus talones y miró a la puerta que daba el baño.

Por más veces que la viera, Finnick siempre se quedaba sin palabras cuando tenía a Annie Cresta frente a él. Era casi como ver a un ángel, o eso juraba él. "Tanta belleza". Pesaba Finnick mientras Annie se anudaba la bata. Annie tenía el pelo mojado y la cara enrojecida por el calor, acababa de ducharse durante bastante tiempo, pero Finnick seguía notando ese olor a mar que todos los del Distrito Cuatro emanaban. Bueno, todos, excepto Mich…

- ¿qué haces aquí? –fueron las primeras palabras que Annie dirigió a Finnick, al darse cuenta de quién había entrado ella se puso a la defensiva.

- Has dicho que adelante y… Me he adelantado.

- Ya, pero porque no sabía que ibas a ser tú.

Ahí estaba, otra flecha lanzada contra el pecho de Finnick. Podía aguantar las miradas de Annie, pero cuando esta le hablaba de aquella manera a Finnick se le hacía el corazón pedazos. Realmente ella seguía enfada, y razón no la faltaba para estarlo.

- Escucha, Annie, sé que no quieres que esté aquí, así que seré lo más rápido posible.

Annie se sentó en el borde de la cama ante la mirada atenta de Finnick, mientras este intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas ella se puso a peinarse el pelo con los dedos, cayéndole gotas todavía calientes por sus desnudos y frágiles hombros. A Finnick se le encendió la bombilla de la cabeza.

- Ah, sí. Casi se me olvida –comenzó a caminar hasta la mesita de caoba situada junto a la cama, abrió el primer cajón y sacó un objeto-. GHe conseguido una de estas.

- No puede ser.

Por un segundo Finnuick creyó que Annie le perdonaría, pero la morena cogió el objeto y frunció el ceño hacia Finnick.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido esta Espina?

La Espina era lo más parecido a un cepillo para el pelo, salvo que estaba hecha con huesos de ballenas. Normalmente de ballenas varadas o encontradas muertas en las playas del Distrito Cuatro. Era casi un lujo tener una de esas en el Capitolio.

- Lo cogí antes de que subiéramos al tren –susurró Finnick, acercándose lentamente a la cama-. Me pasó lo mismo que a ti al llegar aquí: no entendía esas cosas largas y de madera que ellos llaman "cepillos para el pelo" y los "jacuzzis". Supuse que te gustaría.

- Gracias…

Annie compartió una mirada a los ojos de Finnick por primera vez desde que ella había salido elegida como tributo. Antes ella podía pasarse días mirando aquellos ojos verdes, pero ahora solo la provocaban dolor y un revoltijo en el estómago. Al final Annie rompió el contacto visual, agachado la cabeza y jugueteando con la Espina por entre las manos. Al final no pudo evitar susurrar lo que llevaba preguntándose desde hace días.

- ¿Por qué, Finnick?

- ¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó el cobrizo, perplejo.

- Por qué te quedaste ahí parado en la Cosecha.

Y ahí salía de nuevo. La razón por la cual odiaba a Finnick, o ella intentaba odiarlo. La razón por la que Finnick fue a visitar a Ryan. Finnick suspiró y se sentó despacio frente a Annie, doblando sus rodillas y quedando de cuclillas. Al principio Annie se apartó un poco, pero Finnick la tomó de las manos para que no saliera huyendo.

- Annie, no pude hacer nada. No podía ayudarte en la Cosecha. Si hubiera intentado que tú no fueras elegida o algo similar, tú familia o tus seres más queridos habrían tenido que pagar el resultado.

Annie le miró de soslayo, no creía del todo sus palabras. ¿Cómo iban a hacer daño a su familia? ¿No tenían suficiente que soportar al ver a su hija participar en los Juegos del Hambre? Finnick no pudo evitarlo y puso su mano libre en la mejilla de Annie, tenía la piel tan nívea, era tan bella.

- Puede que no pudiera salvarte de la Cosecha –continuó Finnick, entre susurros-. Pero ten por seguro que pienso ayudarte en la arena.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé cómo va a ser. Y, si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que creerme.

Pasado un tiempo, Annie se dejó hacer y escuchó atento a su mentor. Porque no era solo su mentor, sino porque también era Finnick. El mismo Finnick del que Annie llevaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, y aquel sentimiento era correspondido. Más correspondido que Annie, si cabe decir.

Finnick explicó con cautela y seguridad el plan que Annie debía seguir en la arena: salir corriendo cuando sonara el gong, no meterse en el baño de sangre del inicio, después debía buscar una cueva o un peñasco donde refugiarse y agarrarse. Finnick no sabía cómo iba a ser la arena directamente, pero Ryan le había dejado caer que iba a ser "movida", eso quería decir que habría un terremoto o una avalancha.

Cuando todos los cabos fueron atados, Finnick se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pero una pequeña y fría mano se lo impidió.

- Finnick –susurró Annie, mirando a este con lágrimas en los ojos-: ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

Finnick no tuvo que escuchar nada más. Porque tanto él como ella querían pasar su posible última noche juntos, porque se amaban y quería disfrutar de esos últimos instantes de felicidad juntos. Tanto Finnick como Annie durmieron sin pesadillas, la cabeza de la morena descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Finnick cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por debajo de la ventana. Finnick despertó a Annie con delicadeza. Contemplaron el amanecer los dos despiertos, abrazados en la cama, hasta que entró un avox con el desayuno, este se sorprendió al ver a la pareja juntos en la habitación, dejó el desayuno y salió por donde había entrado. La pareja desayunó juntos, aunque no se dedicaron palabras, solo unas últimas miradas de amor y preocupación por el otro. Como hacen las parejas que están realmente enamoradas.

El cobrizo dejó la habitación sobre las doce del mediodía, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. No se dijeron adiós, porque tanto Finnick como Annie estaban seguros de que ella volvería. Tenía que volver. Finnick estaba seguro de que volvería.

Mientras todos los mentores se dirigían a la sala exclusiva para ellos, plegada de televisores y pantallas para que pudieran seguir al segundo a sus tributos, Finnick se fue al único sitio donde podía sentirse seguro y aislado de toda aquella locura, aparte de los brazos de Annie. El agua. Se llenó la enorme bañera de su cuarto, con mucha espuma blanca y con el calor a toda potencia, y se metió hasta hundir la barbilla. El ruido era impenetrable bajo el agua, Finnick adoraba so, se sentía mejor dentro del agua que fuera de ella.

Cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente fría y la espuma desapareció, cuando las yemas de los dedos de Finnick parecían sendas pasas saladas, Finnick decidió salir del agua. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado mentido, pero si lo suficiente como para soñar un futuro con Annie. Un futuro a su lado, sin Juegos y sin pesadillas, quizás con un rechoncho y adorable bebé entre los brazos de la que era la mujer de la vida de Finnick. El sol se estaba pniendo, dejando un cielo anaranjado digno de ser retratado, el ruido era lejano ya que Finnick tenía las orejas embotadas, así no podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, que estarían disfrutando de aquel cruel espectáculo.

Mientras Finnick se ponía otro par de pantalones y una camiseta para así conservar el calor del agua, una extasiada Maggs irrumpió en la habitación. Venía a todo correr, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Finnick supo lo que ocurría.

- Annie.

La voz del cobrizo se quebró, el nudo que tenía en la garganta fue despedido a sus piernas, y echó a correr hacia la sala de mentores. La gente que dejaba a su paso se paraba a mirar a Finnick, susurrando cosas. Cosas como el nombre de Annie. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Annie?

Entonces, Finnick la vio.

Annie. Annie estaba en la entrada del edificio de entrenamiento, con una sábana blanca sobre sus hombros, en cogida en sí misma. Ni siquiera Finnick se paró a pensar que hacia ella ahí, lo único que podía pensar era ejn abrazarla, en comprobar que era real, que Annie, su Annie, había sobrevivido a los Juegos. El impacto de los cuerpos de los enamorados al abrazarse fue inmenso, tanto que terminaron tirados en el suelo. Finnick supo entonces que lo habían conseguido, que su pequeña estaba junto a él, que había sobrevivido. Sus labios se unieron a los de Annie con tanto fuerza que pareció que el tiempo se paraba.

- Annie –susurró Finnick, una lágrimas rebelde salió de sus ojos-. Mi Annie. Sabía, sabía que volverías a mi lado.

- Finnick…

- Te amo Annie. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Te amo, te amo y te amo.

- Yo también te…

Entonces, todo se hizo pedazos.

Annie tuvo un flashback, el flashback que la marcaría de por vida: la cabeza de Mich siendo separada del cuerpo de este ante los ojos de Annie, acompañado del terremoto que derribó al resto de tributos. Los chillidos de estos penetraron en la cabeza de Annie, que se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando ausentarse de la realidad, y chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Finnick sabía que era aquello. Los Juegos del Hambre no te proclamaban vencedor, sino perdedor. A Finnick le había costado no solo la muerte de su familia y de sus amigos más cercanos, sino que le había convertido en el prostituto favorito del presidente Snow, que usaba el cuerpo de Finnick cómo y cuando quería. No, no eran vencedores, solo supervivientes.

Y, ahora, Finnick acababa de perder a Annie.

No, Finnick no podía permitir aquello, no podían quitarlo lo que él más amaba y ansiaba en la tierra. Así pues, abrazó con firmeza a Annie y la tranquilizó hasta que las imágenes de gente muerta y chillando fueron borradas de la mente de Annie, al menos por unos pocos segundos.

Tras aquello, Annie fue coronada vencedora. Finnick tuvo que hacer varios favores sexuales para conseguir que dejaran a Annie volver al Distrito Cuatro. Para Annie, todo lo relacionado con los Juegos o con el Capitolio había terminado. Pero para Finnick no acaba de empezar. Pero le daba igual. Cada vez que Annie tenía uno de sus ataques, Finnick y hasta la mismísima Maggs estaba ahí para ayudarla. Finnick visitaba el Capitolio cada poco, por exigencias de Snow, pero en cuanto tenía un hueco enseguida iba junto a Annie. Porque no solo Annie necesitaba a Finnick para sus pesadillas. Finnick necesitaba a Annie en su vida, estuviera loca o no, Finnick estaba enamorado de ella y le daba igual todos sus defectos. Porque estaba enamorada, Annie era su sirena, el mar donde él podía nadar y olvidarse de todo, Annie era su felicidad.

Algunos continúan preguntándose por qué Finnick estaba enamorada de aquella chica loca. Tal vez fuera porque el amor es así. El amor nos vuelve locos.

A todos.

* * *

**Mi primer fic en el mundo de Finnick y Annie. Espero que os guste.**

**Lucy.**


End file.
